I Don't Believe In FairyTails
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Lily is a Demigod. When her mother claims her. Lily is in danger and must leave the safety of camp and go into hinding. She finds a place in Washington. Her mother needs her help to save a man that she knew that she couldnt have. Now Lily has to keep her secret. But a young pup imprints on her and she doesn want to hurt him. But will she be able to fight ehr feelings for him?
1. Run For Your Life

_**This is a Crossover between Twilight and Percy Jackson. Lily is a Demigod but she is forced to leave her home (camp Half-Blood). Zeus wants her dead. The Demigods have there orders to find and kill her. Lily finds a place to hid out but what she finds she now cant live with out. Will she let them kill her or will she fight her family to the dead to keep what she found. In Percy Jackson its after they get back from Greece and has nothing to do with the books. In Twilight it's a few months before the battle in the last book. Anything that is in " and is Italic is in Greek. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ALL I OWN IS OCS. THAT'S IT! ! ! **_

_**Chapter 1: Run For Your Life**_

_**Lily's POV**_

My name is Lily Hope I'm 15 years old. I have golden brown hair with emerald green eyes.

Ever since I was little I knew I was different then about six years ago I found out that I'm a Demigod. At the time I didn't know who my mother was.

I was mad that I didn't know and madder when she didn't claim me. But that changed today.

The Goddess Hera came to camp and claimed me as her own. Every one was in shock but I knew why she did this.

Zeus isn't so happy about it. They started to fight and every one was just watching.

Then Mr. D came up behind me. Pulling me with him into the woods.

"Mother told me to give you this and to run for you life. You know how to keep under the radar. Stay safe and get way and find a place and hid."

He said. He's like the only one that I liked around here.

"Thanks Mr. D."

I said as I put on the back-pack that my mother gave him to give to me. Then I turned and ran for it.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL**

Once I was out of New York. I had no clue were I should go.

Taking a break behind a tree I over heard some people talking. They were talking about this Place in Washington.

They had to go threw a small town called Forks. Will it was someplace that I could hid.

So I asked them how to get there and started to make my way. Since I left camp I changed my appearance every few days.

So far no one was following me. Going on foot and catching rides.

I was all most there. I was a few miles out so I started to walk.

The weather here is nothing like back home. I was walking threw the woods so no one could see me.

I was lucky that no monsters have found me. But that's how I am. I can go any were with out being found.

I heard something coming so I hid and pulled out my sword. What I saw made me blush so hard that I couldn't look away.

There was a pack of huge ass wolfs. But that wasn't why I was blushing they were changing back in to humans.

At first I thought it was Lycaon but something told me it wasn't them. They were all naked and they were putting on clothes.

Then one of them looked my way and saw me. I knew they weren't kill me.

But I ran for it. I heard some one yell.

"Stop!"

Being ADHD and a Demigod I didn't stop. I didn't know were I was going.

I looked back and saw them right behind me in human form. I pushed my self harder and running with a sword didn't help.

"HEY WAIT! WE WONT HURT YOU! !"

Yelled one of the wolf boys. I wanted to stop but I couldn't trust anyone.

Then some one was in front of me and I didn't stop. They had their legs open so I dove between their legs and pushed my self back up.

I came to a cliff there was a beach and a rocky beach. I didn't see the people there. I made my way down the cliff. The ones behind me followed me down.

As I ran the people that I didn't see from the top of the cliff came in front of me. I slid to a stop and the ones behind me stop.

I had my sword up ready to fight. Breathing hard I looked for a way out.

"Hey now you don't have to hurt anyone. Put down the weapon."

Said a guy that was in front of me.

"_Never! I don't know you or trust you! Stay back!" _

I said but they looked at me weird. But then a soothing voice came from behind them.

"She said. Never. I don't know you or trust you. Stay back."

I looked at the pale man that was walking towards me.

"That's what she said?"

Said someone that I couldn't see.

"Yes its ancient Greek."

Said the pale man.

"Not a lot of people speak ancient Greek so good."

He was in front of me. I looked him in the eyes with my sword pointing at him. "_We wont hurt you. You can put your weapon down._"

He said.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth."

I said back in English. When I'm in fight mode I speak Greek.

He looked at me with a smile.

"So you can speak English. You just have to trust us. We don't hurt people."

He said. I looked at the ocean and I wanted to get away.

I put my sword up and started to move away from the water.

"Whats wrong you don't like the water?"

The pale man said.

"The water doesn't bother me its what lurks in it that I fear right now. I have to go!"

I said as I ran and jumped over some of the boys. I ran up the hill and back in the woods.

They followed me and I watch them as I sat down to breath and eat something. "Were are you from?"

Said the boy form earlier.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have a home anymore."

I said as I eat some jerky. The pale man was there and so was some other pale people.

I knew they weren't human but I didn't know what they are.

"What are you looking at?"

Said the pale man with a smile.

"What are you?"

I said blunt out. He had fear in his eyes now.

"What are you talking about?"

He said with that smile still on his face. I bit my lower lip.

If I keep asking and I find out. They might find out what I am.

"Never mind I don't want to know and I wont tell anyone."

I said as I heard something behind me. I jumped to my feet with my sword in my hand.

But it was just a deer.

"Why so jumpy?"

Said the pale boy with bronze hair.

"I have my reasons."

I said slowly as I put my sword up and rubbed my tired eyes.

"You need some sleep."

Said the pale man.

"What are you a Doctor?"

I said. He smiled more.

"Yes I am."

That shut me up.

"What our your reasons?"

Said the pale boy again. I looked at him anger rose in me.

"Don't ask me and I wont ask what you are."

I said he didn't like that. He moved so fast but my eyes slowed it down.

I pulled out my sword and swung it at him. But it just went throw him.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Guess you are human. . .or once was."

I said as I put my sword back up.

"What just happened?"

One of the wolfs said.

"Is that weapon of your real?"

Said the pale man. I couldn't tell them.

"Better not to ask."

I said as I lend against the tree and started to fall asleep.

"You shouldn't sleep out here."

Said the Doctor. I opened my eyes to look at me.

"I been traveling a little over a month. I'm tired and I can sleep any were. That's what I learned."

He smiled at me.

"Will we have room back at our place if you like to sleep for a while. Then you can be on your way if you like."

He said. I stood up.

"I'm on my way to Forks."

I said in a tired voice. He smiled more.

"We live in Forks and why are you going to Forks for?"

My face turned red.

"Like I said I have no home no family that I can trust. I thought Forks would be a safe place to live for a while."

Yeah for a while till they find me and kill me. The pale boy looked at me with sadness.

Like he just heard my thoughts.

"While come with us and we put you up till you can find a place."

Said the pale women with the heart shape face. She had a mothers eyes.

But then again I never knew what it felt like to have a mother look at me like that. I just found out who my mother was just a while back.

The pale boy was looking at me more. Like he could read my mind.

"Can you stop listing to my thoughts."

I said and he looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

He said.

"The way you look at me. I'm very good at reading people. So I know what to look for."

Then I looked at the pretty lady.

"I would be honored to stay the night at your place."

I said and I knew he was still listing to my thoughts.

_Will if they kill me maybe it will be pain less at lest. _

He looked away and I started to follow them. But my tired body couldn't hold me up any more.

I fell to the ground to tired to open my eyes.

"Just leave me here I should be fine."

I said but then I felt something pick me up with ease. He was a wolf boy that I saw.

He had this look in his eyes.

"I carry you."

He said in a sweet voice.

"Umm thanks I guess."

I said as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. I didn't know how cold I was till he picked me up.

The body heat that was coming off him felt great. I didn't know when I fell asleep. . . .


	2. What Is Imprinting

_**\Chapter 2 :What Is Imprinting**_

_**Lily's POV**_

In my dream my mother was there waiting for me.

"Daughter I know that I haven't been there for you. But I need to tell you something before Zeus finds out what I'm doing. Stay were you at. So far no one knows were you're at. There are some Gods that are on our side. But there are Gods that aren't. And I'm proud of you. If anything happens I wanted you to know that."

She hugged my dream self and I hugged her back.

"Can I ask you why you broke your vow?"

She smiled at me.

"I knew you were going to ask and I think you already know the answer to that."

I smiled back.

"Its cause of Z? He cheats on you. You couldn't take it anymore. But were did you meet my father at?"

I said and her face turned red.

"That's true and I met him in Greece."

I looked at her shocked.

"You went back to the mother land?"

Hera nodded her head.

"Yes cause I knew my husband wouldn't follow me there. But I didn't know I was going to fall in love. You father is nothing like Z. But after a few months with him I had to come back and that when I found out about you. I'm sorry for not claiming you."

She had a tear rolling down her beautiful face. I wiped it away and she looked at me.

"I understand mother. I was mad for a long time till you claimed me. After that I forgave you. But why did you claim me now for?"

I said. Now she looked scared.

"There is something I need you to do for me. A very long time ago I saw a man that I knew I couldn't have. Cause he belonged to someone else. Now his family is in trouble and I need you to help them out. But you need to keep there secret if not they will kill you. They are picky about who knows about them."

I didn't understand what she was saying. "How am I going to help if they cant find out about me?"

I said and she smiled.

"Before you left I asked Mr. D to give you a gift. You can turn into a wolf so they wouldn't know about you. The gift should be kicking in soon. But I don't know if that will help you or not. Oh I need to go he's coming. I'm the only one who knows were you are at. And no one will find you. Stay safe my child."

Then she was gone and I woke up with a jerk. I was in a cold sweat and I was shaking.

At first I didn't know were I was. But then it all came back to me.

I pulled up my knees and started to cry softly into my knees. Then a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in."

I said in a low voice. A girl came in she looked like a pixie.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake. . .Are you ok?"

She said as she came over and sat next to me.

"If I said yes that would be a down right lie. I really don't know. What do you do when you lost every in just one day?"

I said as more tears ran down my face. Then someone else came in.

It was a boy the same age as the pixie girl.

"Its ok this is Jasper and my name is Alice."

Alice said with a smile.

"I don't know what you are going threw but you will be ok."

I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Alice."

I said. Then I slowly got up and mother was right I started to smell different.

Alice and Jasper looked at me weird.

"Please don't say anything to anyone. I will tell them later. Will it be ok if I took a shower?"

Alice smiled and showed me to their shower.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As I got out of the shower I was still singing softly. I put on my baggy clothes and dried my hair.

Then brushed my teeth. But as I was brushing there was a bottle of body spray next to me.

It had a note on it from Hera.

_This will make you smell human. So when they ask you why you didn't smell like a wolf when you met just give them this. Stay safe my child._

I smiled and put it in my bag. Then I came down stairs and found every one in the huge living room.

There was a child there but she wasn't like anything I very saw. I slowly walked over to her and dropped to my knees.

Every one was looked at me.

"I don't know what you people are but this child is special. I never seen anyone like her but I would like to stay with you for a while so I can get to know her. If that's ok with the family."

I said as I looked at her mother. She was in shock but then she smiled.

"We would like to have you stay with us."

Said the pale man.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. Edward and his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee. Then there is Rosalie and Emmett. And I think you already met Alice and Jasper. And this is Jacob Black a friend of the family."

I smiled at them. But the one name Jacob was looking at me weird.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked him.

"Yesterday you didn't smell like wolf but now you do. Why is that."

They all looked at me. I pulled out the bottle and softly threw it at him.

"It's a home made body spray that can make me smell human."

I said as I put my back up against the wall.

"That's smart but why use it for?"

Jacob said.

"There are other things in this world that can tell your not human. And it doesn't hurt to blend in."

I said. Then my stomach started to growl.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I make you something to eat."

Esme said as she got up.

"Oh no you don't have to do that."

I said as I got to my feet.

"Its no problem dear."

Before I could say anything she was gone.

"Don't worry she a mother to everyone."

Edward said. My face turned red.

"I never had a mother in my life. So I really don't know what it is like."

I said and Esme came back and she had a sad look on her face.

"Thank you."

I said as she gave me a huge plate of food. And all of it was healthy.

So its nothing knew to me. At camp we- I stopped my self and looked at Edward. He was looking at me. I stopped thinking and started to eat.

"I wish you wouldn't stop thinking cause of me."

He smiled at me. I looked at him and swallowed.

"Esme this is great and Edward its not safe for anyone to know about were I came from."

I said as I ate more.

"I'm so glade you like it."

Esme said. I smiled at her and finished eating.

Then I got up.

"Where is the kitchen?"

I said to Esme.

"I can take that for you."

She said but I just smiled.

"If I'm going to be staying here I would like to pull my weight. That's what they teach us."

I said and just for that spilt second I thought about home. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo popped in my head.

All the things we did.

"Its threw that door."

Edward said, I smiled and walked threw it. I was going to washed the dishes but it was just my plate.

I sat at the table wanting to be alone. But Edward and Carlisle came in.

"Can you tell us a little about your self?"

Edward said.

"My name is Lily Hope I'm 15 years old. When I was a baby my father moved me from Greece to New York. I got to a camp most of the year. Its for kids with ADHD and DYSLEXIA. Greek is the only thing I can read with out my dyslexia getting in the way."

I said and they just looked at me.

"So Lily who is your mother?"

Carlisle asked me.

"I cant tell you."

I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to go for a run."

I said as I got up. They didn't say anything.

It was raining but I pulled my hair in to a ponytail. Then took off running into the woods.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL**

After a few hours of running I stopped and took a break on a log. It was raining harder now.

But the cold rain felt good. I missed the camp if running didn't help me with my rage.

Combat did the trick. Percy was always there in the summer and he was so nice to me.

I miss sword fighting with him. He is the best at camp.

And capture the flag is something I missed more. Then Jacob and the wolf boy that carried me to the Cullens house was walking towards me.

"Whats up?"

I said as they got closer.

"This is Seth and I'm here to explain something. We wolfs have this thing. Its called Imprinting. It means when we see our soul mate for the first after our first change. We imprint on that person. Nothing else matters to us. Whatever she need is what we become. A brother, a friend, a lover but we are always a protector. Yesterday when Seth saw you in the woods. Looking at them. He imprinted on you."

Seth's face turned red but he was nodding.

"I don't get what your saying."

I said as I looked at Seth.

"It means that I want to be with you. I want to make you happy. I will do anything for you Lily."

Now I was blushing.

"Why me?"

Was the only thing I could think of.

"I don't know but you are the one I cant stop thinking about."

Seth said.

"Its like a fairytale."

Jacob said and I started to laugh. They looked at me.

"I don't believe in fairytails."

I said in a dark voice. Seth looked at me.

"Why not?"

For some reason I couldn't look at him.

"Were I'm from if we are lucky to make it to adult hood.Its rare for us to make it. Please don't ask anything about it. Its just dangerous for us to be on our own. But not for me, for some reason. I been on my own and I haven't-"

I stopped and looked at them. I didn't know what got into me.

"Sorry I'm just talking to my self. I better go."

I said as I got up and took off running before they could say anything. When I got back to the house the rain was heaver now.

I stopped at the door. I didn't want to get the place dirty.

So I took off my shoes and socks. Someone opened the door and it was Esme. "Here I got you some towels and I got a hot bath waiting for you up stair."

I smiled and followed her up the stairs.

"Thank you Esme."

I said as I walked in and started to take off my wet clothes. Then got into the tube. The hot water warmed my bones. I stared to think about this imprinting.

Seth is cute and his body is wow. But this isn't going to work out.

My life line in short like the others. Only the lucky ones have a fairytail ending. . . .


	3. Lily's Cold

_**Chapter 3: Lily's Cold**_

_**No One's POV**_

Lily walked in with her golden brown pulled back. Her emerald eyes were red. Guess from crying. They all heard her crying softly in the tub.

But they didn't say anything. Esme wanted to know why she was so sad.

Jasper go up and walked over to her. Lily Looked up at him.

"I know you are very sad I can make you clam if you like me to do that for you?" He asked. Every one was a little shocked of this.

"How can you do that?"

Lily said in a weak voice. He smiled and started to work on her emotions.

She smiled at him.

"I see. That feels nice but can you make that I'm numb for a while?"

Lily said. Cause right now she just want to feel nothing.

No pain, no sadness, nothing. Jasper nodded and then Lily couldn't feel anything. She slid down the wall with a smile on her face. Her brain stopped thinking. Edward watched her. He knew that Seth Imprinted on her.

But he didn't get why she didn't want anything to do with him. Alice was trying to see Lily's future.

But she couldn't see anything. It was like the wolfs or Nessie she just couldn't see anything.

Bella and Nessie was reading but Nessie was watching Lily. She wanted to know more about her as she wanted to know about her.

But she knew Lily was going threw a hard time. Then Jacob and Seth came in. "What wrong with Lily?"

Seth said with worry in his voice.

"Jasper is making her emotions numb for a while. So she cant feel anything for a while."

Edward said. Seth looked at Lily.

Her eyes were closed and she had this weird smile on her face.

"How long is she going to be like this?"

Seth said as he sat next to her.

"Give her a hour. She's been upset since she got here."

Jasper said as he sat with Alice and Esme.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY **

_**Lily's POV**_

It felt like a long time but when I started to feel again. It was only a hour past.

I looked to the side and Seth was sitting next to me. I don't remember him coming in.

Then again I don't remember anything that was going on.

"Thanks Jasper."

I said as I put my head on Seth's shoulder. I felt cold and the body heat that was coming off him felt great.

"Your cold."

Seth said as he put his arm around me.

"I think I'm getting a cold."

I said as I moved closer to him. I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

Then I started to sneeze. Carlisle came over and put his cold hand on my forehead. "Yep your burning up. Seth can up pick her up and take her back to bed?"

Carlisle said. Seth nodded and picked me and took me back to the room.

Guess sitting in the rain for a long time. When Seth moved away and my teeth started to chatter.

"P-p-please d-d-don't l-leave."

I said and he came back and laid next to me. Then Esme came in with a bowl of hot soup.

She smiled as she gave Seth the bowl. So I wouldn't spill it.

Then she left and I sat up so I could eat.

"I feed you so you wont spill it."

Seth said to me. My face turned pink but I was hungry a little.

So I opened my mouth. The soup is really good.

Seth was smiling at me like he was having the time of his life. Just buy watching me.

Once I was done eating he put the bowl on the bed side table. The took off his shoes so he could slid down next to me.

I snuggled closer to him to stay warm. I hate to get sick. But this wasn't so bad.

I yawned as I put my head on Seth's chest.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLL**

When I woke up something was wrapped around my waist. It was warm and it smelt good.

So I rolled over to see Seth asleep. I smiled and rubbed my face into his chest.

Its is so nice. But I couldn't do this.

He's going to get hurt then they find me. I know mother said no one will but Z wont give up.

I pulled away and got out of the bed. Seth was still asleep.

I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I was feeling better but I was still cold.

When I got out of the shower and came back out. Seth was gone and I walked out of the room.

I walked into the living room and there was someone different there. Renesmee had his eyes so he was related to them.

He looked at me and I smiled at him. The others looked like they were about to freak out.

"Hello."

I said to him.

"Who are you?"

He said before the other could say anything. I said.

"I'm Lily Hope. I'm Carlisle niece. My mother was his step sister. She pasted away a month ago. Carlisle was so nice to take me in for a while."

I said softly. Every one was looking at me.

"Its nice to meet you Lily I'm Charlie Swan Bella's father and the chief of the town."

The look he was giving me wasn't knew. Cops could smelt the trouble on us. "You don't have to worry Charlie. I'm not a bad kid I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I said in a sad voice. His eyes turned into a smile.

"Its ok. I understand."

I smiled and went to the kitchen. Alice and Jasper came in.

"You are a good liar Lily."

Jasper said with a smile. I blushed.

"Yeah were I came from when you get into a tight spot. You need to come up with something fast."

I said.

"How did you come up with that?"

Alice said with a smile.

"I really don't know. It was the first thing that popped in my head."

It was true something just popped in my head. Telling me what to say.

"So Lily how are you feeling?"

Jasper said.

"I feel better but my body still hurts."

I said as I put my head down.

"So what are you really doing here?"

Alice said.

"I wish I could tell you but I cant. But I can tell you this I'm not here to hurt anyone."

I said in a slow voice.

"How do we know your not lying?"

I should have seen that coming.

"I don't like to lie. When I have to I will. But this is not one of them. You could say I know what its like to be a hybrid."

Their eyes got big.

"I guess being a wolf is like a hybrid."

Jasper said. But that's not what I meant. . . .


	4. Enter The Demigods

_**Chapter 4: Enter The Demigods **_

_**Lily's POV**_

Its been a few weeks since I came to Forks. Seth and I was hanging out a lot.

It was so hard to stay away from him. We were sitting at the beach with his pack. I couldn't sit still so I got up and walked around. Seth followed me but something didn't feel right.

I looked towards the woods and saw someone duck behind a tree. I pulled out my sword and the wolfs looked at me.

"Whats wrong Lily?"

Seth said as he looked were I was looking at.

"Get every one off the beach."

I said in a low voice. Seth nodded and told the others.

They got off the beach just in time. Cause a wave just came crashing towards me. But I dove to the said. As Percy came ashore with his sword at his side?

I didn't get it.

"Lily thank the Gods that your ok."

He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here? And who else is with you?"

I said as I looked back to the tree. Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Frank and Hazel.

Were making their way down the cliff.

"We are here to make sure you are ok. We are on your side."

I smiled as the others came closer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After I hugged every one Seth and the others were making their way over.

"They don't know about us. So don't tell them anything but your names. They are my friends and they are very nice. I'm living with people that are really different so don't say anything. And there is this guy name Edward that can read minds so be careful what you think around him."

I said in a rush. They nodded just as Seth got to me.

"Who are they?"

Sam said as he eyed them.

"They are some of my closes friends that came to make sure I was ok."

I said and they told each other their names. I watched them for a while.

Nico was looking at me and Seth. Back at camp I had a think for him.

He walked over and pulled me into another hug. I heard Seth growl softly.

I gave him he's-just-a-friend look.

"I was so worried about you Lily. When He told us to find and kill you. I couldn't do that."

I smiled as I pulled back.

"I'm fine Nico. And its ok I understand. But you shouldn't disobey Z."

I said and they looked at me.

"What you wanted us to come and kill the only daughter of-"

I Cut off Leo before he could finish speaking.

"No but you shouldn't have came."

I said.

"She told us were to find you."

Annabeth said. I was shocked cause Annabeth hater my mother more then anything. . . .maybe not as much as spiders.

"So you don't hate me?"

I said to her. She looked at me with a smile.

"No I don't. Your not like _her_. And your one of my best friends."

I smiled and hugged her. Then whispered into her ear.

"Thank you."

She was someone that I could talk to.

"So they are from the same place?"

Seth said. I nodded and looked at them.

"Yeah if you guys don't mind I would like to catch up."

I said. Sam smiled and they left.

But before Seth left he kissed my check then took off running. Nico didn't like that but we sat around the fire.

"So why did you come this far for?"

Percy said.

"Cause mt mother wanted me to come here to help someone that she likes. But she knew that she couldn't have him. But she wants me to help him out. I still don't know who it is."

I said as I put my head in my hands.

"So what is the danger?"

Annabeth said.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to make it."

I said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

Jason said.

"I feel that there is going to be a battle but I'm not ready for it. There is something missing."

I couldn't shack the feeling that no matter what I wasn't going to make it. My weapons wasn't gong to help me.

"Will we will help you."

Thalia said. My head snapped up.

"You cant. There is a secret that they don't want a lot of people to know. Mother made it that I was like some of them."

I said as I looked up at the moon.

"If we cant help then we have something for you from your parents that is on your side."

Percy said as they started to pull out stuff. . . . .


	5. The Gifts From The Gods

_**Chapter 5: The Gifts From The Gods**_

_**No One's POV**_

The Demigods were pulling out different gifts that there parent gave them to give to Lily. Besides Jason and Thalia cause their father wants her dead.

Lily was looking at them. Percy was first.

"Here this is from dad."

He handed me a seashell necklace. Lily put it on.

"It lets you control water."

She smiled at him.

"How does it work?"

Lily asked him.

"You just think about it. Once you feel the water you can make it do what you want."

She looked at the ocean and thought about the water. Lily could feel it, it was like we were one.

Then she made it go up then back down.

"Sweet."

Lily said. Hera didn't really have anything like the other gods.

Then Annabeth pulled out a black hat. It didn't looked anything special.

"Mom made it like my hat. Once you put it on you will vanish."

She smiled and tried it on. It worked like a glove.

"Thanks."

Said Lily. Then Leo gave her a bracelet made out of bronze.

"It's a shield. I got the idea from Percy's watch. All you have to do is tap the stones and it will turn into the shield. But each stone has a different shield."

Lily didn't know what to say. Then Nico and Hazel gave her a black whistle.

Lily looked at it.

"What does it do?"

She said and Nico smiled at her.

"It's a special whistle. Once you blow it a pack of hell hounds will come to your side. Speak Greek to them and they will obey you. They are really nice me and Hazel trained them."

Hazel nodded and gave her a hug. Lily hugged her back.

Then Frank was next. He handed me a string with fangs on them.

"They are from dad. You plant them and something will pop out. I don't know what will come up. But dad said that once a tooth is gone a new one will replace it."

Lily's face turn red. But she thanked him and the others.

Then Piper was next.

"Mom said this will help you out. But I don't know if it would help in a battle but you know mom."

Lily took the ring and put it on her necklace. She would try it on once she is alone. That was that last of it.

"Thanks guys."

Lily said but Jason pulled out something.

"This is from Apollo."

He said as he handed me a small bloodred stone.

"He said it will heal minor injury's."

The stone had a small hole in it so she could put it on the necklace with the ring. "If you see them tell them I said thanks."

But Thalia pulled out a silver bow. Lily knew who it was from.

Apollo's twin sister Artemis.

"She wanted me to give you thing. She said it shrinks so you don't have to carry it every were."

Lily was really touched. When she touched the bow it shrunk.

She put it in her pocket. Then they heard a pack of wolfs howling.

"They are having fun."

Lily said.

"How do you know?"

Annabeth asked.

"Mr. D gave me a gift before I left. But I still don't get how it works."

Lily said. She didn't know if she could change into a wolf or not.

Percy pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Lily.

"To transform you need to get mad. Mr. D."

It wasn't long and Lily smiled. She gets mad a lot just like her mother.

Lily throw the paper into the fire.

"What did say?"

Percy said. Lily looked at him.

"Just telling me how to do something."

They all wonder why Mr. D liked Lily a lot. Lily just got alone with him better then they did.

But nether of them would tell them that.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

_**Lily's POV**_

It was getting dark and I needed to get back. But I couldn't leave them here alone. "If you guys like you can come into Forks and stay at the motel."

I said. They looked at me.

"We don't have the money for that."

Annabeth said in a sad voice. I just smiled.

"I have the money. I cant have my friends sleeping out side around here. It rains to much."

I said as I put out the fire.

"I just have to stop at the place I'm staying to get the money."

They nodded and followed me back to the Cullens place. It took us a hour to get there.

We were laughing as we walked up to the front door. Carlisle and the other were waiting for us.

"Who's your friends Lily?"

Carlisle said with a smile.

"They are some of my friends back home. They came to see if I was ok. I was just coming to get some money so they can stay at the motel before leaving."

I said but Carlisle shook his head.

"Any friends of yours are welcome here."

We all looked at each other then headed inside. Once we were in Jacob and Seth was in the kitchen waiting for us.

When I walked in last Seth's eyes got big and he came over and put his arms around me. The other were looking at me and my face turned red.

I moved out of his arms and he looked sad. I gave him a sorry look and walked back over to them.

I sat between Nico and Leo. When the Cullens came in I introduced every one. Then they started to cook us dinner I was getting up to go and help but Edward spoke.

"You don't have to help Lily we got it."

I sat back down and Renesmee came over and sat on my lap.

"Lily are you going to leave to?"

She said to me. I smiled at her.

"No Nessie I'm not leaving for a while."

I said and I could tell that every one was listening to me.

"I don't want you to go."

She said as she put her hand on my cheek to show me all the good times we had. The first time she did this I started to laugh.

Cause I thought it was the most wonderful thing I seen.

"I know little one but I cant stay forever you know."

When I said that she looked like she wanted to cry.

"You cant leave."

Said Seth as he looked over at me. I knew why he said that but I wasn't his property.

But for some reason it was pissing me off.

"I can leave when every I feel like it."

I growled and the shocked every one plus me. I was shacking with rage.

All I knew was that I need to leave before someone gets hurt. I put Nessie down and ran out the back door and into the woods.

I could hear people behind me. As I jumped over a log something happened so fast that I couldn't understand.

When I landed on my feet no I didn't have feet. They were paws I was freaking out.

Jacob looked at me with shock.

"Its ok Lily calm down. Your going to be ok. Just breath and looked at me."

He said. I took a few deep breaths and looked at him.

It was dark but everything looked the same from light and dark. I looked at Jacob as kept on breathing.

It was like he knew this was my first time. After a while I started to calm down.

I looked over at Seth and the Cullens. The others weren't there and I was happy about that.

Then Jacob started to tell me how to change back. It took me a while but after a while I turned back and I was naked.

"Eek!"

I blushed and went behind a tree. Esme came over with some clothes.

"Thanks."

I said as I took them.

"Your welcome and its ok you have nothing to be sad about."

She said before walking away. So I could put on the clothes.

Once I was dressed I slid down the tree and started to cry. I hear them leave but one.

Seth came over and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I put my face into his shoulder and cried.

"Its ok Lily let it out. I'm here for you."

He whispered in to my ear. I moved my face to his neck.

"Thank you S-Seth."

I said. Then he pulled me onto his lap.

My legs were on ether side of his legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. He's scent calmed me down.

I just sat there with my face against his neck. I couldn't help my self but I licked his neck.

He pulled way and I could feel my face go red.

"S-s-sorry."

I said in a low voice. I looked away but his hand caught my chin and pulled my face back.

So he could look me in the eyes.

"Its ok you just surprised me."

Then he pressed his lips against mine. My emerald green eyes was wide with shock.

But I closed them to kiss him back. His hand went up my back sending a shiver down my spine.

As his hand went into my hair, my own hands went into his. He pulled my hair softly as I did the same to his.

Then we pulled apart breathing hard. He smiled at me as I put my head on his shoulder breathing hard.

"We should get back."

Seth said in a husky voice. All I could do was nodded my head. . . .


	6. The Ring From Aphrodite

_**Chapter 6: The Ring From Aphrodite **_

_**Lily's POV**_

When we got back to the house the food was done. Seth and I went and got our selfs a huge plat of food.

Then sat down to eat. My friend were looking at me with worry.

I smiled at them and went back to eating. When I was done I got up to go and shower.

I felt dirty and I wanted a hot shower. No one stopped me as I left the kitchen.

I went up to the room I was staying at. I jumped in the shower.

All I could think about was Seth's lips on mine. They still tingled from his touch. When I got out I forgot my clothes. I picked up the necklace that Percy gave him. The ring was still on it. I pulled it off and put it on at first nothing happened.

But I noticed that I could twist the top and the stone changed colors. So I twisted it and the color was red.

Then clothes started to slid on me. When it was down and I looked down.

All I could do was scream.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE**

_**Seth's POV**_

After Lily left I got more food and listen to her friends talk. But then we heard Lily scream like something was trying to kill her.

I dropped my plate and took off to her room. She wasn't in it so I ran to the bathroom.

When I opened the door and looked in. Lily was standing there in the most sexiest outfit that I ever saw.

She looked at me and her face turned a blood red.

"GET OUT! ! !"

She screamed as she put her arms around her self trying to hid her outfit. I closed the door and slid down it.

My own face as red as hers. I couldn't get that outfit out of my head.

That mini skirt that was really short. Then that corset loosened in the front her breast was pressed against her self.

The corset was smaller and it looked great on her. From her bellybutton all the way up to her chest was open.

Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail but her long bangs were down. Then she had little bit of make-up on and she had high heels on.

Then every one came in and looked at me.

"What happened?"

Edward said trying not to laugh. I looked at him and the smile got bigger.

"You don't want to know."

I said in a low voice. The girl named Piper was smiling.

"She put on the ring."

Every one looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Bella said. Piper looked like she was thinking about what she was going to say. "Sorry I cant say a lot but I can say is. That my mother gave her a ring that can give or change her clothes. What color was the ring?"

She asked me. I didn't see a ring.

My eyes were glued to her outfit not her hand. Then she came out in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

It still looked hot on her.

"It was red."

Lily said in a low voice. Piper started to giggle and her face turned red to.

"Red is sexy."

She said and I still didn't get it.

"How many colors are there?"

Lily said as she helped me up.

"A lot. But I don't know what most of them are."

Piper said as she and Edward trying to not laugh.

"I'm scared to try the other colors."

Lily said as her face turned red again. I smiled and put my arm around her waist. Some of her guy friends glared at me.

"Will you need to see what the other do. They might help you in. . .while you know."

I looked at her then back at Lily. Lily's face didn't show anything but she nodded. "Will if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to lay down."

Lily said and every started to leave. I removed my arm and was about to leave to. But Lily grabbed my hand and waited for the others to leave. When they were gone she walked over to the door and locked it.

"Thanks for not laughing at me."

She said with her back towards me. Lily had her head against the door.

"I wouldn't laugh at you unless you wanted me to."

I said as I walked up behind her and waited for her to turn around. But she didn't. "Would you stay while I try the other c-c-colors?"

Lily voice was so low if my hearing was good I wouldn't have missed what she said.

"I stay as long as you want."

I said as I moved closer to her. Then she slowly turned around and put her face into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I didn't want anything to do with you. But now I just want you to be near me all the time."

Lily said. I smiled into her hair. What she said hurt a little at first but it didn't matter.

"Lily what ever you want I will do my best to make you happy."

I said as I pulled her closer.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_**Lily's POV**_

After a while I pulled back from Seth. I took a deep breath.

"So lets get this over with."

I said. Seth smiled and his face turned redder then mine.

I twisted the ring it turned purple. The clothes I had one turned to armor but it looked sexy.

I shook my head as I looked at Seth. His face was red but he didn't laugh.

"That looks good on you."

He said in a small voice.

"Umm thanks."

I said in a high voice. I looked back down at the ring.

"Blue is next I wonder what it is."

I said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry I'm here for you."

Seth said as he sat on my bed. I was in front of him. I twisted the ring to blue.

The clothes started to change once again. This time I was in a cocktail dress with high heels and my hair did.

"Wow you look amazing!"

Seth said in a husky voice. My face was red when he said that.

"I think it would look better in blue."

I said and then it turned blue. I looked at him then thought about how it would look in red.

It turned red.

"I guess I can pick the color of it."

I said and all he could do was nodded his head.

"Ok the next ok is green."

I said.

"Take your time Lily."

Seth said. I smiled a little.

Then twisted the ring to green. Like before my clothes started to change.

This time they turned black and baggy. My smile got bigger.

"I love this color."

I said. Seth looked at me.

"Goth nice. It looks good on you."

He said with a bigger smile on his face.

"What can I say she knows me."

I said. Then the next color was pink.

"Pink is next and I think I'm not going to like it."

I said. Cause pink is her favored color.

"You look pale maybe we should stop."

He said I smiled at him.

"There is only a few more colors."

I said and twisted the ring. Yep I knew I wasn't going to like this one.

Cause my clothes turned into very sexy lingerie. My face turned red and Seth's face was red.

But his mouth was opened as while.

"You look so very sexy."

Seth said as he put a pillow over his lap. It took me a while to understand why he did that.

Then my own face turned even redder.

"I should change it."

I said in a squeaky voice. When I twisted it to black and my normal clothes slid over my body.

I was in shorts and a sports bra. Then I walked over to the bed and sat next to Seth.

"Was that all the colors?"

Seth said.

"No but some of the other wont let me turn to them."

I said in a tired voice.

"What color is it now?"

I closed my eyes and leaned on him.

"Its black."

I said.

"What is black?"

He said as he put his head on top of mine.

"Normal I think."

He rubbed his face against my hair.

"I going to go to bed."

I said as I laid back. Seth started to get up.

"You don't have to leave Seth."

I said as I crawled under the covers. Seth turned off the lights and took off his shoes and got in next to me.

I put my head on his chest and started to fall asleep. . . .


	7. Demigods, Werewolfs, & Vampires

_**Chapter 7: Demigods, Werewolfs, & Vampires**_

_**No One's POV**_

The next morning the Demigods were up early to leave. Lily was with them.

"I wish you guys could stay longer. I miss you all and home."

She said with tears in her eyes. Lily wants much of a crier back home but after what happened she's been crying at lot.

Her friends never seen her like this before. They started to worry about her.

They to didn't want to leaver her to. They wanted to stay and help their friend. "Well if your friends are more then welcome to stay for a while."

Carlisle said to them. They looked at him and then Lily.

"Are you sure Carlisle? We don't want to be a burden on you or your family." Percy said. Carlisle and his family smile at them.

"We would like to get to know Lily's friends."

Esme said. She liked having a house full of kids.

Edward wouldn't mind trying to find out what they are. He knew they are hiding something and he wants to know what.

"Will if Lily don't mind we would like to stay."

Annabeth said. Lily smiled.

"I don't mind."

But the first sign of trouble they would have to go. Lily didn't want them to get hurt.

So they came back in for some food. Percy was looking at Lily.

"What is it Percy?"

Lily said as she got up to wash her plate.

"Just wondering what you do all day."

He said and the other nodded their heads. Lily's face turned pink.

The Cullens looked at her.

"I hang with Bella and Nessie for a few hours. Then watch the game with Emmett. Esme is teaching me how to draw. Carlisle lets me read some of his books. Alice and Jasper lets me hang with them. Then sometimes I go to La Push and hand with Seth and his friends."

Lily said. Her friends looked at her with shock.

"Is that what a normal teen does?"

Nico said to her. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if that is normal. But I like it, its different from camp."

She said and the others didn't get what she was saying.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Annabeth asked Lily.

"Will if you guys aren't busy my dad is having a BBQ. If you want you guys came come."

Jacob said to them.

"What sounds like fun."

Lily said.

"Do you guys want to go?"

Lily said to her friends. They looked at each other then nodded.

Jacob smiled and picked up Nessie. She giggled as I spin her around.

"Jacob!" She giggled. Lily watched them like she does every thing around her.

Her friends watched her. Edward was looking at them.

He wonder why they were watching Lily like that. Lily wasn't looking at him but when she spoke it was to him.

"Why are you staring at me for Edward?"

Lily said and every one looked at her.

"How did you know I was looking at you?"

Edward said as she turned her emerald green eyes on to him. He felt like she was looking at his soul more then him self.

He couldn't move from her stare.

"I can feel your eyes on me."

How she said that Edward knew she meant something different. Her friends started to think about her gift.

Edward couldn't get what they were thinking. Cause most of them were think it in Greek.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare but you looked like you were trying to see something."

He said and Lily smiled.

"Sorry it's a bad habit I have. I just look a someone or thing and just space out." She said but Edward had the feeling that she the true but this time he couldn't be sure.

"Its ok Lily so what time is the BBQ Jake?"

Edward said. Jacob looked at him and smile.

"In a few hours."

He said and Lily got up and every ones eyes flew to her.

"What?"

She said in a low voice.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

Her face was red now. Then she walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**Lily's POV**_

Billy was really nice. The wolfs were there and so was the Cullen family.

Then there is us. We are so different form them.

But I can see why my mother wants me to help them. Nessie is something special but I can tell her family and Jake is worried.

She grows so fast and I hear them talking some nights. That they don't know whats going to happen to her.

But something inside me tell me that she's going to be ok. Music started to place and the couples started to dance.

Then someone put there hands over my eyes. From the heat I knew who it was.

I giggled and pulled down his hands.

"Hey Seth."

I said and he smiled as he sat next to me.

"How are you?"

He said as he slide one of arms around me.

"Ok and you?"

I said back to him.

"I'm good would you like to dance?"

He said as he looked down at me. My face turned red but I nodded my head.

As we got up and walked to the dance 'floor'. The music changed into something slower.

As we started to dance I couldn't help but to stare into his drown eyes. I could feel a smile on my face as I put my face against his neck.

His arms slide around my waist pulling me closer to his body. My own arms went about his neck.

I didn't know how long we were like this. But soon the music changed to something a little bit faster and we were still dancing slow.

"You two should get off the floor before you get stepped on."

Said Leah in a nasty voice. Seth growled at her and pulled me after him.

Once away from every one Seth sat down pulling me on to his lap.

"Whats up with her Seth?"

I said into his ear.

"She's hates that I imprinted before her."

He said to.

"Why does she hate that?"

I didn't understand why she hated me. He smiled at me.

"Don't you have a older sister? They hate it when the young one does something first."

I looked away.

"Whats wrong? Did I say something to make you mad?"

He said as he pulled my face back so he could look in my eyes.

"I don't have sisters or brothers. Hell I don't even have my father anymore."

I said as I got up.

"You should be lucky that you do. You have a beautiful mother who loves you and is able to be there for you. And a pretty sister that looks out of you. I don't have that. My mother cant be there for me. On my fathers side he was the only one left in his family. I'm all alone in this world with out any one to turn to. Sure I have friends but they wont always be there for me."

Tears were running down my face now. I could feel eyes on me.

"Sorry but I want to be alone right now."

I said in a low voice as I walked away from every one. I sat on a fallen tree and cried for a while.

I didn't mean to take it so close. But he doesn't know how luck he is.

Once I stopped crying I made my way back. But when I got there Leo and Nico were going at it.

They each had their weapons out. Percy and Annabeth were trying to calm them down.

But with no such luck.

"Its all your fault!"

Nico yelled at Leo.

"My fault if it wasn't for you then maybe she wouldn't have to leave!"

Leo yelled back. Every one was watching them.

I walked over and got between them.

"Move your ass Lily!"

Nico said and I stared at him with my mouth open. He never talked to me like that. I turned my back to Leo and pull out my own sword. Leo and the other demigods back away.

Besides Nico who was glaring at me. If I didn't have to fight I wouldn't.

I like to talk and calm them down. Nico and I started to circle each other.

In his black eyes I could see hatred for me in them. I didn't know what I did but now he is pissing me off.

Then we started to fight.

_**The Wolfs & The Cullens POV**_

They didn't know what was going on. Nico and Lily were fighting with swords. Nico cut Lily cheek. But Lily got him in his leg.

Blood was pouring out of his leg. I looked at the Cullens but for some reason their blood didn't bother them.

But that didn't stop Nico, he got back up and they started to fight again. I didn't know what to do.

Then Lily got Nico's sword out of his hands and it went flying and landed in the ground behind them. Percy was looking at her with shock.

"Go on finish me off."

He said with rage in his voice.

"I wont do that."

She said as she put her sword at her side.

"Just end it."

Now his voice was with sadness.

"I wont do it Nico. First you are one of the every few that gets me. I can talk to you about what I really feel. You don't judge me when I tell you how I feel. Next is that I don't want to be damned for the rest of my life after I die."

I didn't get the last part but their friends seemed to understand.

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

Lily said as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He moved his lips but I couldn't hear what he said.

But Lily understood and what she did next I didn't like at all. She pulled him into a hug and started to speak into his ear.

I just watched and then he started to cried into her shoulder. Edward was standing next to me now.

"You don't have to worry. She's not leaving you for him. Its true that she had a thing for him before she met you. Lily doesn't really understand her feelings right now."

I looked up at him.

"Why was he so mad at her for?"

I asked him. He smiled at little.

"His in love with her. So is the other Leo is his name I think. They were fighting cause they blamed each other for what happened to her. If it wasn't for something they might have had a chance with her. But now she has you and they don't like it."

Now he was chuckling to him self. So this started cause I imprinted on her.

If she is in love with him. If she really wants him then I could live with that. Edward stop laughing and looked at me.

"Could you really live with that? Knowing that the only one you love is with someone else?"

I looked up at him.

"If it means that she is happy then yes I could live with that."

I said as I turned my eyes back to her. Carlisle walked over to us.

"I have read about people like them. But they couldn't be what I think."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. But Edward was looking at him then back at them.

"That would explain some things. But they just cant be that. If it was then why wouldn't we have ran into them before?"

I looked at them. Then something catch my eyes.

I looked back a Lily and she was pouring something on Nico's wounds. Then they started to heal slowly.

"What do you think they are?"

I asked Carlisle.

"Think about this. They fight like warriors back in the Greek time. They know ancient Greek that not a lot of people know. They cant sit more then a few minutes till they have to do something."

I still didn't get it.

"I think they are Demigods."

He finally said and I looked at him.

"What is a Demigod?"

I said back.

"A demigod is the child of a god and a human. Half mortal half immortal."

I looked at him.

"That cant be Lily's a werewolf."

I said back trying to see how she could be a demigod.

"Maybe her father was a werewolf and her mother might be a goddess."

Edward said. I looked at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help but to hear your fight."

He said in a low voice. . . . .


	8. The Cats Out Of The Bag

_**Hey every one. If you haven't seen my profile lately. I'm doing a poll on which three story's you guys want me to finish. So this will be my last chapter till the poll closes. So if you want to keep on going with this story go on to my profile to vote.**_

_**Chapter 8: The Cats Out Of The Bag**_

_**Lily's POV**_

After our fight Nico was crying on my shoulder when I heard them talking. But when Carlisle said the one thing that I feared.

He guess that we were demigods.

"Whats wrong?"

Nico said in a low voice in my ear.

"They know what we are or they just thinking it."

I said back to him. He looked at me.

"Its all my fault."

I smiled at him.

"No its not Nico we just have to be careful about what we say, do and think."

I said back in a low voice.

"Go get the other and tell them to meet me at the beach. And make sure the others don't know what you are doing."

I said as I got up and helped him up. He nodded and left.

I looked around every one was going back to what they were doing. Seth was still talking to Carlisle and Edwards.

But before I left I heard Carlisle say something that made me stop.

"A long time ago I meet someone that smelled like Lily. She was very beautiful and smart. But she wasn't the one for me. I told her that, then the next day she was gone and I never saw her again."

Could it be? Before I could think about it I had to get away.

I walked into the woods and from there I took off running. Once I was at the beach every one was staring at me.

I was out of breath as I walked over to them.

"Whats wrong Lily?"

Thalia asked me. I sat next to her, trying to caught my breath.

"I know who it is now."

I said. They waited for me to go on.

"Its Carlisle."

I said after a while.

"That's good now you know. But why did you want us here?"

Annabeth said.

"I think Carlisle knows what we are."

I said and they froze.

"How did he figure it out?"

Jason said.

"What I heard is how we act, fight for sure, speak in Greek so that's one more, and some other things."

I said.

"What are we going to do?"

Leo said.

"I don't know but we cant stay there much longer."

I said back and they looked at me. As I looked a Thalia it just came to me.

"Why are you smiling at me for?"

Thalia said.

"Can you make the mist make it look like I'm older?"

I said and she looked at me as I smiled.

"Yea I can why?"

I looked up at the sky.

"Cause tomorrow we are going house hunting or land that we can build us our own place."

I said and they looked at me in disbelieve.

"But we don't have money for that?"

Annabeth said.

"My mother gave me a lot of money. Buying a place or land wont put a dint into it."

I said back to her. She smiled at me.

"So do you want to find a place in Forks or here?"

Percy said. I looked at him.

"I don't know what do you guys want to be at?"

We all thought about it.

"I like it here its close to the beach."

Percy said.

"Me to."

Said Leo, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. The others like it in Forks but they didn't want to be around Edward with his mind reading.

"Lets see what we can find. If we can find one place from each then we can choose. Sound good to you guys?"

I said and they nodded.

"What if we like both places?"

Leo said and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"If that happens we can buy then both."

They didn't see that one coming.

"Why would you do that?"

Piper asked me.

"One can be our home the other one can be for our training and other things." They all smiled at me. I looked at their faces one at a time.

How lucky was I to have friends like them. Then I heard some one coming but they were still a way off.

"Some one is coming keep this meeting to your self don't think about it. Tomorrow we will leave the house and go into town alone then we can go looking."

I said in a rush. Then Seth and Edward came out of the woods looking down at us. "What are you guys doing?"

Edward said as he looked at us.

"I just wanted to talk to them about what just happen."

I said as I got up and the others followed me.

"I didn't take you as the leader of the group."

Edward said as we followed him back. Seth was looking at me trying to see if I was a demigod or not.

"I'm not Percy and Jason is. You could say I'm like the mother of the group. I try to keep the family from fighting and try to keep the peace. But sometimes I can be one of the kids my self."

I said as I leaned on Nico. Seth didn't like that but right now I was pissed at them. But I kept it out of my mind. I was just thinking about stupid stuff.

Like how I could get back at Seth for pissing me off. Edward seemed to fall for it. When we got back the food was done and every one went to eat. I stayed away and watched every one.

Every one besides the Cullens. Nessie was eating but she seemed not to like it. Their eyes were gold when I meant them. But now they were black. Human eyes don't do that.

Edwards head snapped over to me so fast that no human could do that. I smiled at him and turned my eyes back to my group.

I could still fell Edwards eyes on me.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Seth said in my ear making me jump. I growled as I turned my eyes on him. Edward was laughing softly.

"I'm not hungry."

I said in a cold voice. He looked taken aback.

"Whats wrong?"

He said but I just turned my back on him.

"Lily wait."

He said as he grabbed my hand. I snarled at him as I pulled my hand out of his. "Don't touch me!"

I growled. The wolfs were looking at us.

Leah didn't like how I was talk to her baby brother. She came over and pushed me. I turned to her.

"Stay out of this bitch."

I said I could feel my rage boiling in my blood. Why did I have her temper.

Leah was mad now cause then she phased. I didn't want to phase in front to them but I couldn't stop now.

I phased and we both jumped each other. Every one got out of the way.

I was bigger then her and faster then she was. I was on top of her with my fangs at her throat.

But I just walked away from her. She got to her feet and was about to come at me once more.

"Leah stop it now!"

Jacob said and she stopped. I didn't looked at them as I walked away still in my wolf form.

I didn't know were I was going till I was at the back door of the Cullens house. I turned back and clothes slid on my body.

The ring was still on my hand. I went to my room and put my headphones on and turned up the music up loud.

I had my eyes closed and then I felt someone looking at me. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel standing there.

I took off my headphones.

"May we sleep with you?"

Annabeth said and I nodded. They crawled into my bed and I turned off the light.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE**_

The next day before I could leave the house Carlisle pulled me into his study.

"Lily I want to talk to you."

He said and I nodded.

"Ok but can we hurry I'm meeting the guys in town."

I said and he nodded.

"I want to know something. You are free not to tell me but I just want to know." I knew what he was going to say.

"Are you a demigod?"

I closed my eyes.

"I tell you but first tell me what you are."

I said as I looked at him. His smile slipped off his face.

"I guess that's fair. But what I'm going to tell you, you cant tell anyone."

He said.

"Same goes for me. You cant even think about it with Edward around."

I knew he still would. But I just wanted to say it.

"Ok."

He said then I waited for him to go one.

"Ok me and my family our vampires."

He said I knew something wasn't right with him.

"Ok. I'm a demigod."

I said back to him and he was smiling.

"What about your friends?"

I looked at him.

"I'm not going to say cause that's up to them about to tell you what they are. But you know the answer to it."

I said as I sat down.

"Can I ask how your godly parent is?"

I didn't really want to talk about this.

"The Queen of the Gods and Goddess of marriage."

I said.

"I thought she didn't have any demigod children?"

Carlisle said.

"Yeah will I'm the first."

I said in a low voice.

"Why?"

He said.

"Cause she couldn't take it anymore. Z has kids even after he swear on the River Styx. So did his two brothers. But that didn't help. The lord of the underworld hasn't broken it but the other two has. Z has two and P has one. H had two and put them away for safe keeping. When he brought them back one died and the other one is still here."

I said and he looked at me.

"But really she was mad cause he never wants to be around her. She doesn't feel loved by him. So she left for a while didn't think she was going to fall in love and then she had me. Kept me a secret till she need me. That's one of the reasons I'm here. She said that long ago she liked some one but she knew that she could never have him. Cause he belong to someone else."

I took a breath.

"She says that him and his family is going to be in danger. So she needed me to come here to help him. I don't know who he is. But if she needs me to be here I will."

He looked at me.

"I got the feeling that there is another reason."

I looked out of the window.

"Z found out what she did. Now he wants me dead and he wont stop till I am."

I said and he looked at me.

"You don't have to say anything. But I really have to go."

I said as I got up and left him. I walked out side and headed for town.

As I walked I thought about what I'm going to face soon. Cause I got the feeling that very soon something bad was going to happen. . . . . .


End file.
